Secrets Within
by WisdomThePimp
Summary: When a mysterious new girl,Rena,appears on Gia Jax wonders about what she could possibly be after surviving a soul-taking attack from an Unborn. Jax,without hesitation,takes Rena under his wing. Except Rena knows she doesnt belong & she wants to know why
1. Chapter 1

I landed roughly on the ground.

My breath escaped from my throat in a soft whimper.

Beside me, my scythe clattered loudly as it fell to the floor.

My stomach tightened.

Every limb in my body was begging to run.

They screamed in pain, gripping onto the little strength left.

Fear clouded my thoughts, covering the bravery I had summoned.

All around me, the cold snow seeped into my body.

I shuddered.

"Given up yet?" A dark voice whispered.

The voice seemed unreal, as if many people were whispering at the same time.

It surrounded me, filling my ears and pouring into my mind.

I tried to fight the brainwash off.

But the voice danced around in my head, peering through my deepest thoughts and emotions.

I cringed in agony.

"Get out!" I hissed in the darkness.

I yelped in pain as the hidden force clawed it's way through me, running out from my head and into my heart.

It took a detour and began to flow through my body.

Suddenly, I wasn't myself anymore.

A large heat began to consume me.

The snow seemed to melt away, as if my body itself was resisting the frozen porcelain.

I cried out and closed my eyes tight.

The heat grew and grew.

I was on fire.

I was a light.

My breathing slowed.

No.

This can't be it.

The feeling wasn't mutual, not at all.

It seemed as if I was slowly losing the hold on myself.

I was letting go.

I was slowly falling.

The thin threads holding my whole being together were coming undone.

And I was falling.

My wall was breaking.

I was dieing.

Just when I thought the heat couldn't get worse, a large wave of indescribable pain seared through me.

It traveled through my body and centered towards my heart. My soul.

I screamed.

My eyes flew open.

I was staring into nothing.

Nothing but a cold, dark soul.

It's body was made of nothing but shadow.

At least, that's what it appeared to be.

The shadow-skin didn't look solid, as if a single gust of wind could blow it away.

Then the eyes.

The eyes were a fiery red, so bright, it hurt to even glimpse near them.

I didn't want to either, for fear the eyes would find their way into me.

The pain continued.

I screamed once again and let out a loud whimper.

I looked at the creature.

My eyes traced his shoulder blade, and seeing the hint of a muscle flexing, followed the fuzzy line of his body and found his arm.

His arm was outstretched.

I followed the arm's direction.

The outline-shadow-skinned-arm led to my chest.

It took a chunk of my fading strength to tilt my head down and glance at my chest.

There, on my chest, was his hand.

His hand was glowing at the palm, placed firmly where my heart should be located.

I looked back up at the monster.

His eyes were focused on his hand.

Then he saw I was looking.

"What are you doing to me!" I cried.

I could've sworn I saw an indent of a smirk.

"Stop! Please!" I whispered.

The heat began to turn even more overwhelming.

I kicked my feet wildly, struggling to escape his grip.

His claws dug into my skin.

I yelled.

My back arched off the ground as the heat crawled through me.

I could feel my mind slipping away.

I gasped for air and squeezed my eyes shut.

What was happening to me?

I clawed at the ground.

"LET ME GO!" I hissed.

Then the pain was gone.

The snow seemed to hug me, once again wrapping it's cold embrace around my burnt body.

Yet the pain stayed, not as bad, but just as recognizable.

I could feel warm tears slide down my cheek.

My eyes opened slowly.

Above me, a shadow loomed over my head.

But it wasn't as frightening as the creature.

It was more human-like, resembling a boy.

From the shadow, a thin, yet strong-built arm was extended out.

In the hand, was a sword.

The sword itself was glowing, warm light illuminating from the sharp blade.

This warmth was more welcoming, instead of the threatening heat still gnawing at my fingertips.

The sword was curved and long with a sharp point. The round side had multiple rips in the metal, as if it was a wave. It was a silver-ish color, as far as I could see. The bright wave of light growing from the blade blinded me, blocking my view.

The handle was wrapped in a dark cloth, a single strand escaping the strong grip the holder's hand had.

I slowly glanced to where the sword was pointed to.

Standing just a little away to the left, was the shadow creature.

In the dark night, it was barely recognizable.

I couldn't make out it's detailed outline, but the difference in shade hinted towards where it was standing.

"Leave," The figure above me spoke.

The creature blinked it's red beady eyes.

It didn't move.

I felt the body looming over me tense.

Then it stepped into the angle of moonlight.

Like a curtain pulling away, the face of a boy slowly appeared.

He spun the sword in his hand and placed his feet firmly on the ground.

"Must I repeat myself?" The boy smirked.

The sword corresponded by reflecting it's light onto his face.

The creature glanced down at me and I felt my adrenaline peek.

Then it tore it's gaze back to the sword.

Seeing the outcome of the situation, the monster closed it's eyes and disappeared into thin air.

I relaxed my muscles.

Immediately the boy dropped to his knees next to me.

He moved his hands over my body.

"What hurts?" He asked in a foreign voice.

"Everything…" I breathed.

For a second, I heard him let out a short chuckle.

Then he grew serious.

"I will move you. Sit still," He spoke quickly.

What had happened?

Where was I?

How did I get here?And what was that floating cloud of dust doing attacking me?

Questions buzzed through my head.

I was about to speak when something sharp jabbed me in the back.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of soft rain drumming against a window.

My eyes refused to open at first, fighting off the light sweeping over my face.

It took a lot of coaxing to finally open them.

When I did open them, I was utterly surprised.

The ceiling was a pure white color with a single light hanging delicately over the large bed I was tucked in.

The floor was a white ocean, swirling around the room.

The bed was pushed against a white wall, a nightstand to the right and a closet to the left.

Across the room a large flat screen tv was hanging on the wall.

The right wall was a huge landscape view window.

It took up the whole wall, except for a tiny strip near the top that had a bar for the curtains nailed in.

It was drizzling outside.

The windows were covered in fog, making the outside view unreadable.

I moaned and rolled over.

Everything ached.

I rubbed my eyes slowly, adjusting to the spinning room.

Where was I?Why am I here?I moved my legs slowly under the thin, white sheets.

I felt no fabric.

I wasn't wearing any clothes!

Panic swept over me.

I lifted the covers.

My eyes widened in sheer confusion.

Instead of my dark skinny jeans and tight, bright blue shirt, I was wearing a soft fabricated gown.

I felt my face light up.

My heart started pounding, my head ached with unanswered questions floating around in my thoughts.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

I practically jumped out of my skin, recoiled, and quickly dropped the covers.

As the door began to open, I swatted frantically at the sheets, forcing them down.

I slid down into the bed and closed my eyes, faking sleep.

I heard footsteps making their way to the bed.

A shadow rolled over my face.

I tensed.

"Wake up, human girl," A foreign voice spoke.

I recognized that voice.

I let out a faint sigh, still rolling with the fake-sleep-plan.

A warm hand gripped my shoulder.

My eyes flew open.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I spun around and tried to smack the hand away.

Surprisingly, the hand moved out of the way easily then made a quick grab for my wrist.

My breath caught in my throat.

The warmness began to spread through my arm, inching towards my heart.

I hissed and pulled my wrist away.

I glanced up.

It was the boy.

From before.

His eyebrow was raised in a mock expression, his dark gray eyes giving off mischievous looks.

His dark hair hovered close to his eyes in a hot mess.

His lips were pressed together, the ends curling up into a smile.

He had tan skin, some freckles dotted his face.

His height and muscles fit him perfectly, he looked lean and built.

All in all, he was gorgeous.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I bursted out.

The boy looked taken back by the load of questions, then slowly relaxed.

"I am Ajax," He spoke once more in that foreign accent.

Ajax?

"Like the cleaner?" I asked.

He looked confused for a moment, then continued on.

"No. Ajax is meant as 'powerful warrior'. I go by Jax," the boy named Jax explained.

"Oh," I replied with a dumfounded tone.

"What do you go by?"

"Me? I go by Rena," I answered.

"Rena. Peace," He began muttering to himself.

"Ajax. Cleaner," I mimicked his accent.

He mumbled something about girls and turned away.

"This is Gia," Jax turned back around to peer at me.

"Gia?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, Gia, one of the main countries," He gave me a smart-mouthed tone, as if I was stupid.

But where's earth?

Before I could ask, Jax began to ask questions himself.

"Why are you here? I cannot answer that. But what were you doing attacking a Shadow? Where did you come from?"

I gave him another dumbfounded look.

"I don't know where I came from. I remember landing on the ground with that 'shadow' thingy hovering over me. Before that, I can't remember anything. Its almost as if I appeared out of thin air. And that scythe? Was it mine?"

"I believe so. Don't think too hard. It's best you rest… for now. But we must hurry before they find us," Jax finished quickly.

I raised my eyebrow.

"They?"

"…Its no one," He sighed.

His words hung in the air.

Then it was one of those 'okay-what-now' moments.

I looked at the covers, eyeing the spot where my feet were sprawled out.

"Hey…did you undress me?" My words cut through the silence.

"Is that bad?" Jax asked innocently.

"Is it -Is it bad! YES THAT'S BAD!" I flailed.

Jax ducked out of my way, escaping my menacing grip.

"I did not know!" He cried.

"Since when was dressing a girl alright?" I hissed angrily.

"It's allowed in Gia. Boys undress and dress girls all the time," He snorted.

I felt my stomach drop.

He didn't mean…

No, he couldn't have.

DID HE?

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME!" I blurted out instantly.

At once, I wished I hadn't.

Jax gave me a bewildered look and tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Of course I didn't."

"Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" I began to laugh, realizing that this boy, who looked almost 17, older than me, did not know what sex was.

He only blinked his stormy eyes, covering me with their longing gaze.

I stared into them for a moment, imagining myself standing on a horizon overlooking a brute ocean full of swirling waters as a sheet of cold rain washed over me, the sky turning a dark color until even the darkest of charcoal wouldn't be able to compare to the clouds roaming across the sky like a hungry mountain lion.

And that's when I realized I had lost myself in his eyes.

I snapped from the trance and rubbed my forehead.

Jax pushed my feet over gently and plopped down onto the bed.

He began to rub his temples.

"This does not make any sense," He whispered darkly to himself.

I only raised my eyebrow when he droned on,

"You don't remember anything before the Shadow. You were fighting him. You had a scythe. When I found you, he was taking your soul, absorbing you. Yet…you're still here. Any normal human would have been dead, and you claim to not come from Gia. I don't smell any Element blood in you. You look and smell like a normal human. And your name, your name is Greek for 'Peace'…" He trailed off. Then suddenly, he snapped his head up and stared at the wall blankly.

"Shadow's tend to grab a hold of people and take them to different places. Cities, states, districts, worlds, or even realms apart. And during that transition, whom ever a Shadow takes loses their memory about their past life. The Shadow then takes their soul, after they've don't a bad deed, and send them to be reincarnated. And over and over again, they relive their life, damned by Lucifer. Whatever bad deed they have done wrong in their past life ends up re-living over and over again until finally, they re-do it themselves and break the curse.

"It could be that you aren't a human. But instead, you take on the form of a human. But, since you were fighting the Shadow, then that means you've been reincarnated before," He finished

I gave Jax a horrified look.

Me? Shadows? Elements? Smelling? WHAT!

"Okay, whatever prank this is, you need to stop," I sniffled.

He looked away from the wall and eyed me with a weary look.

"Light Aura's have an everlasting soul. This means that their souls were forever pure. But what I don't understand is why a Shadow would want to attack a light aura, after the truce, unless something in the future must be stopped," Jax looked away again, clenching his fists.

All this talk of Lucifer and Angels made me want to pull out a Bible for some help.

Although I've never been a huge Bible-reading, lord-praising kind of 'gal, a Bible sounded handy dandy at the moment.

Right now, Jax wasn't making any sense, none at all.

I wanted to reach over and smack the silly out of him.

Obviously, this was a sick joke that he was playing on me get back at me for whatever.

But then again, I could not remember anything that happened before that Shadow had dropped me onto the frozen, pine covered floor of the murky forest.

And where did the scythe come from?

How could I be this angel-light-aura-thingy?

How could I have done something evil in my past life when I could barely even hold down my lunch over a fly?

"Jax, you're not making any sense. Listen, if you're pulling a prank on me, whether I know you or not, I suggest you quit. Now where's the hidden camera?" I began moving when a sharp pain pierced my chest, smack dab where my racing heart was located.

I clutched my chest and yelped in pain.

Jax looked calm as I fell back against the soft, feathery pillows in the bed.

Sweat beaded down my face.

My breath came out in ragged, short huffs.

Just from moving, I was exhausted.

"Relax, as I said before," He snapped.

Jax's eyes were no longer a darkish gray that I lost myself in.

They looked more confused and clouded with fear.

I relaxed my grip on my chest as Jax moved closer to me on the bed.

Some part of me clung to the bed, curious of what he was about to do.

Most of me wanted to yell, 'STRANGER DANGER!' and bolt away.

After what he just told me, claiming that I was some angel that had been reincarnated and nearly stripped of her soul because she had done some bad deed in one of her many past lives, did not make me feel comfortable being around him.

When he looked at me, his gray eyes consisted of a hungry look, their gray depths gnawing into my mind, begging for me to wander into their land.

I tried to resist them.

Here I was, staring at a boy in the eyes with a dumb look on my face.

How lame of me.

I trembled slightly, unsure of what was going to happen.

I was so confused, so frozen, my mind buzzed angrily as it tried to fend Jax's glare off and make sense of what was happening at the same time.

I couldn't move, not only because of Jax's glare holding me down, but because of the fact that I felt as if I was going to implode every time I attempted to inch out of the bed.

Jax placed his index finger under my chin gently, then tilted my head up.

I gave him a scared look.

"Jax, what're you doing?" I whispered urgently.

I tried to back away to only ram my head into the wall behind the bed.

Jax opened his mouth then exhaled slightly.

A bright-light-looking gas slowly trickled out of his mouth.

It began to run like a river around me, glowing a dim-silver color.

Heat washed off of the light like waves, encircling me with it's warm arms and clutching me tight.

I closed my eyes, taking in the soothing heat.

I let out a sigh of pure relief.

It made me realize that the light itself was seeping into my skin, surging through my body and making me glow.

When Jax closed his mouth, the warmth seeped away, and the slow trickle of light coming from his slightly opened mouth stopped.

"Do you know what I am, Rena?" He spoke in a different voice, more deep and confident.

I shook my head, all this information sent my thoughts scattering.

And if Jax was dead serious, then I would have to rely on him for the answers to my questions, even though he made things much more unclear.

Jax stared for a moment, then smiled and sat up.

He stretched his arms out and took a deep breath.

"Haven't done this in awhile," He muttered.

"Haven't done-" I didn't get to finish my question.

Jax had let out a short gasp of pain as a bright light blinded me, making me cover my eyes with the back of my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft, plush, warm, glorious.

I struggled to find the right words to describe what I felt, what I saw.

After the bright light had struck the room, I uncovered my eyes to find Jax standing over me on top of the bed.

Behind him, were forms of light, slowly dimming until the outline of wings began to shine through.

They were huge, the tips were bent forward from the roof pushing against them.

The feathers were pure white, with small dots of a dark brown piercing the down feathers.

They illuminated a soft glow as Jax stretched them outwards, almost knocking me straight off the bed.

"Sorry," He gave a sheepish look.

I didn't answer.

I stared at his wings, my eyes glued to their beauty.

The way they arched at the perfect angle, their soft glow, the way the dark brown and porcelain white contrasted against each other.

I gulped down a soft cry of joy.

Almost unwillingly, my hand began to reach for them.

I wanted to touch them, feel their soft embrace wrap around my arm and pull me in.

Jax watched as my hand found the tips of his wings.

At first, the softness was almost unbearable, as if they were made from a leathery velvet.

Then I got more courage and ran my fingers through the down feathers, feeling them.

The soft glow danced across my hand when I inched closer.

Jax winced and shuddered.

"Rena, that's enough," He ducked his wing away when he realized I had fallen into some trance.

I blinked.

"I apologize," I coughed, sitting back against the bed frame.

He nodded and tucked his wings in somewhat, making them fit in the room.

"They're beautiful, really," I dazed.

He smiled and shrugged, a shy blush blossoming on his face.

"Do they give any recognition to what I am?" He asked

I tried to remember what we were talking about previously.

I couldn't believe the thought that had popped into my mind.

First, he tells me I'm some un-human-thingy and now he's a…

"You're an angel?" I whispered.

He tilted his head, his gray eyes seemed to dilate.

"Almost. I have the aura of an angel, I guess you could say. I'm associated with all things that do with light and warmth, yet, I do not come from Heaven. I come from the sky."

I thought about his answer, still confused.

"Try not to think about it too hard, really," He noticed my confusion.

"How can I not think about it when you're dumping it onto me?" I hissed.

He glanced away.

"It's just that there's not many of us around here, only in Gia's capitol."

_Many of _us_?_

"What _are_ we exactly?" I winced.

"Us? We're light aura's. If you lived on Earth like you said you did, then that would explain why you smell human. It would hide your true scent," He explained, turning his head in my direction once again.

He climbed off the bed and tucked his wings in.

I stared in astonishment and confusion before bending my arm backwards and feeling my shoulder blades for wings.

I found none.

I slumped back down.

"Don't sweat it, Rena. It's due to the fact that you haven't been around light aura's your whole life that you haven't unlocked your powers," Jax patted me lightly on the head.

His touch sent shivers crashing down my spine.

I nodded to him and choked back a lump forming in my throat.

I felt lonely.

I felt scared.

I felt desperate for answers.

Somehow, this stuff wasn't comfortable to hear.

I should be happy that I've found something to explain where I came from and how I appeared here.

But I wasn't.

I was more so appalled.

I was horrified at the idea of me being some angel.

I was distraught that Jax expected me to be some super hero when I just met him.

None of the pieces fit together in my puzzle.

I was the misfit.I didn't belong.

And someday, Jax would realize he couldn't trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost an hour later, I was leaning over a plate full of scrambled eggs drowning in salsa.

I shoveled the fork full of food into my mouth and chewed rapidly.

My butt was perched on the edge of the seat in a hungry manner.

At this point, I didn't care about Jax giving me strange stares.

I let the intoxicating smell of warm breakfast wrath around me and clog my of lady-like senses.

When I had finally finished, I glanced up at Jax, who was smiling broadly my way.

I leaned back slowly in the red velvet chair, stretching as I did so.

My stomach growled for more food.

I gave Jax a sheepish look as he tossed me a biscuit from a small platter in the center of the dinner table.

I slowly tore pieces of the warm bread off the bun before popping it into my mouth.

I began to settle more and crossed my legs.

Turns out, my room was just the start of the amazing house.

Earlier, back in the room, Jax explained to me the glowing substance that had trickled out of his mouth had been a healing mixture all light aura's have.

I attempted to move slowly, then brought up the courage to sit up.

Everything had ached when I squirmed out of the covers and wobbled onto the floor.

But he slowly led me by the arm out of the room.

There was a hallway to the left with three other door frames plastered against the wall.

To the right were two other doors and a staircase leading downstairs.

The railing was made of a dark looking metal that twisted around the stairs in a vine full of flowers and weird looking stems.

My fingers ran through the notches and hooks in the garden of metal as I trailed after Jax down the stairs.

The stairs led to the main room of the whole house.

The front doors were huge with golden swirls sweeping across the dark polished wood.

The white tile reflected my image against the ground as I stepped across the room.

There was a single statue in the middle.

It was an angel with a flowing, white marble gown. The arms were outstretched towards the ceiling, as if waiting for someone to lift it up.

Water sprouted from the open mouth and landed in the small cloud-shaped pool under the angel.

My eyes had been glued to the statue as we walked past it and into a doorway.

On the other side of the door, was a large kitchen made for a rich family.

All the counters were made of granite, there were two steel fridges pushed against each other against a wall, the knife-holder had some of the sharpest looking knives pushed into the small indentions, the dish-washer was squeaky the clean, the sink had not one single dish, there were no signs of any type of crumb or dirt anywhere.

I was overwhelmed.

Jax had to practically drag me across the kitchen while I gaped at the décor.

Once again, there was another doorway.

When we pushed through, we walked into a room with a large dinner table in the middle of the room.

The walls were washed with red velvet, matching the golden table with plush, velvet seat cushions.

A chandelier hung, suspended by a single wire, over the table.

Pictures of a young boy -who I'm guessing was Jax- were placed all around the room.

In many of the pictures, he was with a group of small children his age.

In one of them they were all smiling at each other broadly, while a middle-aged man stood in the middle of the small group.

He had his hand placed delicately on Jax's shoulder, and the other ruffling the golden hair of a small, cute girl.

Jax didn't pay attention as I tore my gaze over each photo, taking the site in.

"Stay here while I make breakfast," He had said while walking back into the kitchen.

I sat uncomfortably into the chair, drumming my fingers against the hard surface of the golden table.

Soon, the smell of food wafted into the air and rushed into my nose.

I smiled as Jax brought out platters of food; buns, pancakes, eggs, bacon, apples with peanut butter, you name it, he brought it out.

I licked my lips and dove in as soon as he sat down.

Some part of me was aware of Jax giving mean amused look, but I ignored him and looked back at the photos.

We talked about his house.

I asked why there were more rooms upstairs.

He said the answer would come soon enough.

I asked why he had such a huge house, and how did he afford it.

He said the answer would come soon enough.

I asked If this was the only part of the big house.

He said the answer would come soon enough.

His answers didn't seem fully thought-about.

I gave him one final weary glance before digging in again.

We had continued eating in silence until he spoke.

"We're going somewhere soon, so you better get ready."

I chewed on the bread that I had been nibbling on and gave him a puzzled look.

"Where are we going?" I swallowed uneasily.

The bread seemed to stop in my throat as I stared at Jax with a tired look.

"You'll see," He answered.

I furrowed my eye brows together.

Now I was sick of these smart replies.

"What if I don't want to go? What if I don't want to be here at all?" My retort pierced through the air like a swift blade.

"Not like you have a choice. The Shadow's have already found you, and so have we. If you leave now, we can always find you again. And unless you feel like dieing, I suggest you keep a bright attitude and do what I say,"

Here we go again with this whole _"we"_ situation.

"I'm fine by myself. If I had been fighting this 'Shadow' thing, then I'm sure I can do it again,"

"You don't remember how to fight. And Shadow's are not the only evil spirit out there after you right now,"

"How do you know?" By now, I could've been spitting venom at Jax and it still would've been equivalent to the sting in my words.

"My gut says so."

"Let's see what your gut says when I ram my foot into it."

Jax snorted and scooted back in his chair.

"Listen, even if you do go, and like I said earlier, we'll find you."

"But why do you need me? I'm useless. Like you said, I don't remember how to fight. I don't remember who or what I am. And I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want to go to earth." I felt like I was on the verge of crying.

I then realized how tired I was.

I went from surprised and happy to being full of food, to angry and scared.

"There's not many of us out there. Sure, they're sword fighters and weapon masters with the Element symbol engraved on their uniform, but they don't have our powers. They don't uphold the energy of light. They don't have wings. They're not faced with death everyday.

"We were all born on Earth, Rena. All of us Light-Auras. And we were all either found by the Elements, or taken here by the Shadows. Each of us did something bad in our past life. And now this is pay back; having to glance over our shoulder's every five seconds, hoping to not see some shadow lurking behind us. They're only six of us left, Rena. And you're the sixth. The rest were killed in the war. Even if you're useless, which you're not, you're more valuable to us then the air we breathe. It's important for us to be together, to unite while we can. That's why we're training. To stick together. We need to live through the war," Jax didn't look up as he finished.

Already I was lost.

A headache began thumping behind my temples.

"You're not following at all, are you?" He smiled slightly for once throughout this whole conversation.

I shook my head slowly.

"Just get dressed and the Master will explain more,"

I ignored the overwhelming urge to turn around and spin kick him into the wall.

The smirk on his face when I left told me he knew I was going to not like this training by the 'Master'.

I tried to imagine what it would be like to learn cool fighting moves and unlock the secrets for growing wings.

But somehow, the enthusiasm wasn't there.

I was so confused.

I wanted to cry out in anger and loss.

If I did have friends and family back on Earth, I missed them like hell.

If I did have a normal life, I want it now.

If I had my way, I would go back to bed and wish this all was a dream.

Yet the fact that Jax was giving me all this information told me I wasn't going anywhere.

This was just the beginning of it.

I wondered how slaves used to cope back then, because right now, I could really use some tips.

I was their slave; backed into a corner, deprived of her very own dignity, a puppet.

And I wasn't getting set free any time soon.


End file.
